Multi-level parking structures for private individual and commercial vehicles are commonplace in the modern world. Such parking structures typically include many floors of parking spaces stacked on top of one another to enable hundreds of vehicles to be parked on a relatively small plot of land. In urban areas, similar parking structures are often constructed underground, beneath large buildings.
Such parking structures are often operated 24/7 and incur fairly substantial operating costs. Since natural lighting is only available to above-ground parking spaces at the very perimeter of the structure, at a minimum, the parking structure must have a lighting system that operates throughout the day as well as night for safety and security purposes. Additionally, underground parking structures often must have ventilation systems that include large ventilation fans for maintaining proper circulation of air in the parking structure. Parking structures may also have elevator systems, security cameras, automated gates with electronic ticketing and payment kiosks, electric vehicle (EV) chargers, and other such systems that must be operated at all hours of the day.
Typical parking structures have alternating current (AC) power distribution systems that provide AC power to the various loads of the parking structure. The use of AC power distribution systems makes it difficult to integrate cost-saving and resilient power systems, such as a photovoltaic array. The parking structure often also includes several discrete control systems with associated separate wiring running throughout the structure for the various systems of the parking structure. The additional control systems and lengthy wiring add to the complexity and expense of building, maintaining and operating the parking structure.
Large parking structures are also difficult and confusing to navigate for those who park their vehicles in the structure. Generally, the user enters the structure at one of only a few entrances and must navigate to find an empty parking spot on his or her own. Often this results in frustration as the user inadvertently drives in circles or becomes lost in the parking structure, and “competes” with other drivers for open parking spaces. When a parking structure is busy, this results in needless vehicle congestion within the parking structure. Finally, after a user has found a parking spot and has gone about his or her business, the user will often return to the parking structure having forgotten where he or she has parked the vehicle. Operators often try to address some of these issues with signs and labels throughout the parking structure. In some instances, the operators hire employees that keep track of which parts of the structure are full and assist users in navigating the structure to find an empty parking spot. However, this even further increases the operating costs of the parking structure.
What is needed is a system that simplifies and reduces the cost of operating a parking structure while also making the parking structure easier and more convenient to use by those who park their vehicle in the structure.